Free Falling
by capnunderpantz
Summary: Niley. Only a few people know the reason why I left in the first place, and most of those people are here with me at this very moment. For as long as possible, I want it to stay that way. A secret, possibly the biggest secret I've ever had.
1. Home

(Small introduction.)

(Mileys POV.)

"Home sweet home." I mumbled as I walked out of the airport doors. My new boyfriend, and what is left of my family, all by my side. It's been almost an entire year since me and my two siblings have been here. New York City, that is. Only a few people know the reason why I left in the first place, and most of those people are here with me at this very moment. For as long as possible, I want it to stay that way. A secret, possibly the biggest secret I've ever had.

One year ago, at age 16, I lost my virginity. No, that's not the secret. The secret is, is that just a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. Sure, it was unexpected, but it was certainly no mistake. Nick is incredible. Well, was incredible. When I left, I didn't say goodbye. I didn't give him a reason, or an explanation. Nothing. I just left. I wouldn't be surprised if he hates me. In fact, I know he does. How could he not? And even though I have a boyfriend now, knowing that Nick hates me… That hurts. I still love him. Of course I still love him. I've known Nick all my life. He was my first love, and in my eyes, my only love. But don't get me wrong, Liam Hemsworth is drop dead gorgeous, charming and a complete gentlemen. He's just no Nick Jonas.

(Small introduction.)

(Nicks POV.)

I shuffled through the hallways, a lifeless expression on my face. Everything seems to be a drag lately. Ugh, I hate that word. Drag. It can mean so many different things, but none of those meanings seem to fit. Since Miley left me, I've been feeling… Again, there isn't a word to describe it. Well, let's put it this way. My life has been slow, dull, a little empty. It's kind of depressing, really. Even with my new girlfriend, as beautiful as she is, I'm just not happy.

One year ago, Miley and I, we slept together for the first time. Then just weeks later, she ran away. She just left. No goodbye, no phone call. A three year relationship… Gone, just like that. After all that she's put me through, it puzzles me how I can still be so crazy about the girl. It's been a year. A whole damn year! I suppose it's just impossible to move on, after loving someone as intense as I did with her. Miley, I mean. I don't love Selena. She's great, and she sure takes my mind off things. She's popular, fierce, and she knows how to handle herself. Christ, she even knows how absolutely gorgeous she is. She'll use it against me, and anyone else she can get her hands on. I should be happy. I should. But, she's just no Miley Cyrus.

(The story begins.)

(Mileys POV.)

It's only been a few hours, and I'm already panicking. I have so many questions, and no answers… What am I going to tell everyone? Do I tell them the truth? Wait, what? No. What am I thinking? That would ruin everything. I've given the baby away. Nobody needs to know. Especially not Nick. Oh God, Nick. I let out a soft groan as I sat there. I could just about hear Liam talking to me, but I wasn't listening to a word he was saying. I have to admit, he's been great through all of this. Through my pregnancy, my mood swings. Everything. I met him in Georgia. You know, where I moved to after leaving this place? Humf, I'm never leaving this place again. This is home. Now, anyway. I'm originally from Tennessee. Did I tell you that me and Nick grew up there together? We were neighbours, just like we are now. Damn it, stop thinking of Nick! Stop, stop, stop! I swear, I'm going to go insane if my mind keeps on like this.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I stated a little moodily, unintentionally cutting Liam off mid-sentence. I pushed myself up using the arm of the couch, forcing the most convincing smile I could as I looked down at him. "Uh, make yourself at home." I said a little more politely. I turned to leave the room and bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Anybody would think I was eager to shower, but the truth was, I really missed my room. I missed the colours, the photographs on the walls, even my bed sheets. When inside, I looked around for a good few minutes. Taking all of it in. Definitely, definitely home. Everything is exactly how I left it, nothing out of it's place… Not even the rope ladder that hung from my window. It's still there, connecting my bedroom to his. Considering I've been gone for so long, I assumed he would have taken it away, or at least let it fall to the ground. I broke his heart, why wouldn't he get rid of it?

I debated with myself what to do. Sure, a shower was what I intended. But, God. It's Nick! He might hate me, and he might never want to talk to me again, but what's the harm in trying? Oh, right… The fact that I have absolutely no idea what I'll say. I can just imagine it now: Hey, Nick, I left for a year because… Nothing. I've got nothing. I'm going to be nothing more than dirt on the bottom of his shoe, a mere speck of dust on the top shelf of his life. I'll be completely invisi… I stopped. Thinking, doing… I stopped. My heart sunk. Dropped to my stomach. I simply stood there, standing still, looking across at the bedroom opposite as the light switched on and in he came. Beautiful as ever. Even doing something as simple as throwing his bag down on his bed, he was beautiful. Just beautiful… But it was times like these, that I really wish I _was_ invisible. He turned, looking directly at me. I was still in shock, motionless. His expression matched mine perfectly.

(The story begins.)

(Nicks POV.)

"I really need to get to class." I grumbled the complaint, leaning against my locker as my girlfriend stood in front of me. She looked dazzling as always, with her unique style that she pulled off so well. I couldn't help but wonder if Miley would be able to pull off what Selena was wearing. Miley has more of a country girl style, which she switches up from time to time. Hell, the girl looks gorgeous in anything… I can't help but compare Selena to her. Although, if I was to be honest, there's just no comparison. Unlike Selena, Miley isn't as aware of the beauty her entire body holds, which only makes her that much more beautiful. As I started to think more of the girl I was once with, Selena's soft words became nothing more than a very, very quiet humming. Soon enough, I stopped listening completely. I stopped worrying about being late, and I simply let my thoughts of Miley run wild. It was probably the worst thing I could do, seeing as every time I merely hear her name, or an image of her breath taking face crawls it's way into my mind… that huge hole in my heart begins to ache all over again. Most definitely, a hundred percent, the worst thing to do. I just can't help it, as insane as it'll make me, I love the girl.

Time passed a lot quicker than usual, and God, was I grateful for that. Selena had managed to keep the two of us out in the hall for the entire last period. Though for the majority of it, I was still painfully day dreaming of Miley, the other half I was listening to Selena's voice go on and on. It was growing more annoying by the minute. If it wasn't for that glorious little bell that announced the day was over, I was surely about to snap. "See you tomorrow." I stated as cheerfully as I could, placing a quick kiss to her cheek before walking off. Home was at least a half hour walk, and as soon as I got through that door, I ran up to my room and frustratedly tossed my bag onto my bed. I really didn't know why I was so frustrated. My day wasn't that bad, just a little down points here and there, but nothing extreme. A sigh fell from my lips, my eyes shutting for just a few seconds or two, before I turned to look across to her bedroom. It was a routine. Every morning, I would look over there, and then again when I got home from school, and then just once more before I went to sleep. I'm not sure why. I'm not sure of a lot of things anymore, heh. In a way, I guess it makes me feel close to her, even though she could be anywhere in the world by now.

Unlike the million times before, Miley was there. For a split second, I simply thought it was my imagination, playing a cruel joke. It was like a stab to the heart, seeing her so clearly. The image I've had in my head for the past 365 days, didn't do her any justice. She was definitely there, and she looked as beautiful as ever, if not more. Her luscious golden brown locks had grown, stopping at her mid-back. Her eyes were even brighter than before, a slight sparkle as they glistened with tears. All this time I've been thinking about her since she left, I never once thought what I would say if she were to ever return. Of course, I know I should demand answers. I need to know why she left, why she didn't say anything, not even a simple goodbye. If I could speak right this minute, I would be. I'm choking on what feels like my heart, mixed emotions completely puzzling my brain. Hell, I don't know whether to be relieved, happy, or angry. She broke my heart, she broke me… and now she's back.


	2. Reuinted

(Mileys POV.)

For the past few minutes, I've just been standing here, staring at him as he stares right back at me. It seems like we've been stood here for hours, both of us trying to figure out what to do next. I really want to go to him, to try and explain, even if I don't know how. I think I must have seen a million different emotions take over his expression ever since he's seen me. Shock, anger, pain… even passion. At least, what seems to be passion. I hope it's passion. God, I wish I knew what he was thinking.

(No POV.)

Miley watched as Nick took a step towards the window, only to take another two steps back. It wasn't long before he started to pace slightly, which only nerved Miley more. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, her heartbeat beginning to thud harder against her chest. Once he gathered enough courage to make his way closer once more, he pushed his window open, his own heartbeat becoming unsteady as she opened hers also. He climbed out and made his way across the rope bridge they'd built so many years ago. By this point, her nerves had completely taken over, and Nick could tell as he approached her. The two of them remained silent and she stepped back, allowing him to jump in. Their bodies were just inches apart, their eyes fixated on each other. "Nick." She managed to mumble quietly. He shook his head, his arms wrapping themselves around her petite body. She'd missed that, being held by him, and the feeling she'd get every time that she was. She placed her hands loosely at his side, keeping herself close to him as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent as deeply as she could. "I missed you." Nick mumbled into her ear, and she simply nodded.

Miley gripped onto Nick's side as she heard footsteps nearing her bedroom, followed by her boyfriend's soft words. "Miley, did I do something?" He questioned from outside the door, knocking on It gently. "You seemed kinda mad when you left, so I just thought…" His voice trailed. Liam waited for a reply, but didn't receive one. "Miles, are you upset about being home?" His tone was almost pleading for an answer, his body slouching against the wall outside of her room. "Nobody is going to find out, they'll forgive you for leaving." Miley started to panic, listening to her boyfriend's words. He could blow the secret, and that wasn't a risk she was going to take. She buried her head a little deeper into Nick's neck, but after a short moment, she unwillingly pulled herself away. "I'm so sorry." Miley apologised to Nick in advance, her voice almost inaudible as her baby blues pleaded him for forgiveness. He looked puzzled and upset, and she let her hands fall away from him, sliding out of his grip to walk towards the door. "I'm getting dressed." She lied, feeling guilty the moment she had. "Oh right, f'course. Um, I'll be downstairs babe." Liam stated. She waited for the heavy thumps of his feet to go quiet, slowly turning back around once she was sure he was gone.

"Nick, wait." Miley shouted quietly, running over to him as he was climbing out of her window. She grabbed his arm to stop him, succeeding as he froze, slowly turning to face her. "What aren't we supposed to find out?" He demanded instantly, a little angrily. His tone caught her off guard, and she took a small step back. "Nick…" Miley whimpered, looking down as her eyes filled up with tears. He sat there, one leg out on the bridge, the other on the window ledge. He hated seeing Miley in pain, but he wanted answers. "No, not this time." Nick shook his head, frowning as he looked at her. "Why did you leave?" He questioned, pressing the issue. "Please, don't." She begged, her voice strained as she tried her best not to cry. He shut his eyes, sighing lightly. "I'll see you at school." Nick mumbled, less angry. His tone was now filled with pain, which only hurt her more. Within moments, he was back in his own room, the window closed and the curtains drawn shut.

(Nicks POV.)

She's hiding something, something huge. I need to know why she left, what she's keeping from me. I hate not knowing. She used to tell me everything. We were so close, and she went and screwed that up. She left, that was her choice. I didn't push her away, and I know I didn't do anything wrong. I was nothing but faithful to the girl. There's definitely a reason why she disappeared, and that reason isn't me. Sooner or later, I'm going to find out.

* * *

(The next day.)  
(Mileys POV.)

It's my first day back to school since I've been home. I'm a lot more nervous than I thought I was going to be. A big part of that is because of what happened last night. Nick now knows I'm keeping something from him… From everyone. I know him, and he's not going to stop until he finds out. He's stubborn. It drove me crazy, and quite obviously, it still does. The only way I'm keeping myself together right now, is by keeping myself occupied. I shouldn't have woken up so early. I've changed my outfit at least a thousand times, and my hair is styled to perfection. A lot can change in a year, especially after having a baby and all. I feel more mature, more grown up. Kind of like an adult. I guess you can say I'm not that adorable little sixteen year old anymore. I walked over to my tall length mirror, twisting and turning as I checked over my reflection, analysing the outfit I finally decided on. Okay… _definitely_ not that adorable little sixteen year old.

(No POV.)

Miley walked up to the school doors, panicked butterflies fluttering quickly around her stomach. Her hands hovered above the handle for a few moments, taking in a deep breath before she pushed them open and walked through. Just as she had assumed, all eyes were on her. She shyly brushed a little hair from her eyes, awkwardly looking at the ground as she walked passed all of the familiar faces. Nick was stood with his brother, Kevin, and the two Taylor's were cuddled up besides them, talking to Selena and Demi. One person was missing from the crowd. "Hey you." The missing male whispered closely behind her, causing Miley to jump. "Joe." She growled, recognising his voice instantly. She spun around and scowled cutely. "You almost scared me half to death." She hissed with a weak smile. He simply grinned. "So the rumours are true." Joe said as he looked down at her, his grin transforming to a smirk.

"Rumours?" Miley mumbled, acting confused. Those panicked butterflies returned. He nodded with a quiet chuckle. "You're really back." He stated and pulled her into a hug. "Oh." She laughed, a wave of relief brushing over her as she hugged him. "So why aren't you over there with the others?" Miley asked curiously, her arms dropping back to her sides once the hug had broke. "Things are a little awkward with Demi." He admitted in a hushed tone, even though there wasn't any need. "Still?" She sighed, shaking her head. He smiled sheepishly. "Wow, you're such an ass." Miley huffed, hitting his arm both playfully and out of anger. "Thanks Mi, I missed you too." Joe mumbled sarcastically with a tiny smile. Cutting their conversation short, a high pitched squeal echoed through the halls. "That's my queue." Joe stated with yet another smirk, quickly hurrying away like he knew what was coming.

Seconds later, Demi tackled her best friend to the ground, smothering her in a tight embrace. "You're home." She giggled. Other than her family, and Liam, Demi was the only other person Miley told about her pregnancy. She let a quiet laugh slip through her lips, giving Demi a gentle squeeze before wriggling beneath her. "Yes, I'm home." She repeated Demi's words, her voice a little muffled. "But if you don't mind, I'd really like to be able to breathe now." She playfully commented. Demi giggled again and jumped up from the floor, helping Miley up in the process. "Thanks." She said appreciatively, smoothing over her outfit as her friend did the same. "Hey Miles." Kevin called out cheerfully. "Hey Kev." Miley replied sweetly. He wrapped her up in his arms, and she couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "Wow." She smiled, pulling away after a few short moments. "I wasn't expecting so many hugs." Miley admitted.

Although the two Taylor's had followed Kevin over, also wrapping their arms around the small girl, Nick and Selena were still over the other side of the hallway. Keeping their argument in mind, Miley thought nothing of it. Of course he wasn't about to come over, but the rest of the group were acting shockingly comforting. "How was Georgia?" Swift asked casually. "Wait, what? Georgia?" Miley asked breathlessly, looking straight towards Demi. "How do they know where I was?" She mumbled even quieter. Demi cowardly shrugged her shoulders, giving Miley the most innocent smile she could. "Demi." Miley sighed. "It's alright Miles, we know everything." Lautner added as he wrapped his strong arms around Swift's small waist from behind. "Everything?" Miley questioned, still quiet. The four of them nodded, causing Miley to look down. She thought back to last night, knowing Nick definitely knew nothing. "So Nick doesn't know, what about Selena and Joe?" This time, they all shook their heads. "And you haven't told anybody at all?" Miley continued, but again, received more head shakes.

Miley turned her attention back up to the group, all of whom were smiling in her direction. "Aww, you guys are amazing." Miley smiled weakly, allowing her mood to soften. She couldn't be mad at Demi for telling, when the people she had told were completely and one hundred percent, true friends. "So, I couldn't help but notice." Miley began, taking the attention away from her as she looked towards the same name couple. "Since when?" She tilted her head. "About 3 months." Lautner nodded. "4 months, 1 day." Swift corrected with a sweet smile, flipping her gorgeous blonde curls back over her shoulder as she leaned against her boyfriends solid chest. "What she said." He laughed softly. "What happened with you and Selena?" Miley asked, wishing she hadn't as every one of their smiles fades.

"What?" Miley frowned, looking at each of their faces. For a few moments they remained silent, all of them thinking of what to say, or how to say it. "Well, she found someone else, as did I." Lautner finally spoke, a smile reappearing on his lips, proud he'd avoided the topic. Miley looked at Demi, and then Kevin. The two of them were terrible liars, their faces still gloomy. "You guys are hiding something." Miley continued, narrowing her eyes playfully as she placed her hands to her hourglass frame. She eyed each of them curiously, looking towards Kevin, the weakest. "Tell me." She demanded politely. "Miley, I'm really sorry." Kevin crumbled. Demi sighed, and once again, all smiles faded. She placed her hands on Miley's shoulders, turning her body in the direction of Nick and Selena. "What am I looking at?" Miley laughed nervously, but Swift shook her head. "Wait for it." She mumbled. The bell rang and lockers slammed shut, students making their way to their first class. "Guys, I don't see anything. We should get to-" Miley started, but her voice trailed as Nick placed a goodbye kiss to Selena's lips.

* * *

**(Hey guys. I have a few things to say before the next update. I wasn't actually expecting to get any readers when I started, and it feels pretty amazing that I have. Heh. I know that sounds silly, but it's true. Coming on here to see you've taken the time to review my story makes me kind of incredibly happy, aha. Therefore, I think I'm going to set this chapter a goal of... Mm, 6 reviews? Then I'll post a new chapter. Also, I'm thinking of making this a little Christmassy, since it is after all Christmas. To make reviewing easier, I'll post a few questions on each chapter for you to answer. Hopefully, this is a good idea.)**

1.) Did you like this chapter? If not, what was wrong with it?  
2.) Which part did you like the best?  
3.) Which couple would you like to read more of? (Other than Niley, of course. The story is based on them two after all.)

**And finally, I'd like to know how old my readers are? That way I can get a rough idea of how graphic I should make my "love scene", which I'm thinking of doing after a couple more chapters?**


End file.
